


Pizza

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Louisa goes to get pizza, and comes back with something extra.





	Pizza

Ever since Louisa had first reunited most of them, the Soul Riders (including herself) got together for a movie night whenever they were all in the same place and not busy. Lately, that had been every night. Tonight, Lisa was lying across her girlfriend's lap while Louisa flicked through a takeaway app on her phone. Meanwhile, Linda sat amidst a mess of videos and DVDs while Alex rummaged through the pantry in Louisa's kitchen.

"What do we want to eat?" asked Louisa, one hand rubbing over Lisa's hair while her other hand was kept busy with the phone. "I'm craving Chinese food."

"I dunno, Chinese food and a movie? Doesn't sound too appealing to me," said Linda. "How will you know what to pick out?"

"And how will we be able to sleep in the same bed?" asked Lisa. Louisa gently hit her girlfriend on the head with a pillow. Lisa cackled.

"Alright, so no Chinese food," said Louisa. "What about Mexican?"

"Same problem," said Lisa. Louisa sighed.

"Well, don't all jump at once to help me," said Louisa with a roll of her eyes.

"Why don't we go the traditional route and order pizza?" said Lisa. She hadn't moved from her spot with her head in her girlfriend's lap all night.

"That's the smartest thing I think I've ever heard you say, Lise," said Linda.

"Louisa, throw a pillow at her," said Lisa.

"No, I'll knock over the little movie town," said Louisa. "Speaking of, have you decided yet, Linda?"

"Nope," said Linda, leaning back and stretching her back. "You have too many movies, I can't decide which one I want to watch."

"I'm down for watching The Swan Princess," said Louisa. "Or some animal movie."

"That doesn't really thin down the choices," said Linda after putting back the non-animal movies.

"What can I say, I have a favourite type of movie," said Louisa with a shrug. Linda groaned and began looking through the DVDs and videos again.

"Any animal in particular?" asked Linda.

"Cats?" Lisa suggested.

"Don't stereotype me," said Louisa, but she smiled. "I actually don't have many of those. But I'm feeling nostalgic."

"So a video?" asked Linda.

"Yeah," said Louisa.

"And that thins the stack significantly," said Linda, and began to put away all of the DVDs. While she did that, Louisa looked back at her menu app.

"So, we're having pizza?" asked Louisa.

"Yep," said Lisa, finally sitting up to look over her girlfriend's shoulder at the phone. "I'll have pepperoni."

"Heh, I kinda guessed you'd go for that one," said Louisa, adding it to the order. "You're a classical kinda girl." She added a Hawaiian to the order too, and Lisa gasped.

"Who has pineapple on a pizza?" asked Lisa. She dramatically pretended to faint when Louisa added anchovies to her order, and Louisa laughed.

"What's going on in here?" asked Alex, finally emerging from the kitchen. She held a few bags of corn kernels, and Louisa was immediately interested.

"We're ordering pizza and Louisa ordered a Hawaiian with extra anchovies," said Linda.

"She's trying to kill me," Lisa declared. Alex laughed.

"Get me a firebreather with anchovies and mushrooms," said Alex. "And olives."

"A firebreather? Really? I thought you preferred cold things," said Louisa.

"Ha ha," said Alex, and returned to the kitchen, where she began banging pots and pans together in the cupboard.

"She tries to act all hard but she's gonna regret it tomorrow," said Lisa. "Trust me."

"I can imagine," said Louisa with a laugh, but added Alex's order anyway. "What do you want, Lin?"

"Barbecue chicken, please," said Linda. 

"That was easy," said Louisa, adding some garlic bread and drinks before finalising the order. Then, she frowned. "Ugh, I have to ride out to meet the driver."

"Worst delivery service ever," said Linda. "Do you want to ride out there or would you like one of us to do it?"

"I'll go for a ride," said Louisa. "Move your head." Lisa did as she asked, sitting up so that her girlfriend could stand. "Do you wanna come for a ride?"

"Nah, Starshine's a bit tired after running every championship today," said Lisa.

"So is Meteor," said Linda. "And I'm kinda busy here."

"Well, Alex is too busy," said Louisa, hearing Alex still doing something in the kitchen. "I'll just grab Smokeeye and be on my way."

"You don't have to leave now," said Linda. "It'll take a good hour or so for the pizza to get from Jorvik City."

"They'll be driving, Lin," said Lisa.

"Good point," said Linda. "But you've still got plenty of time."

"I know," said Louisa. "Maybe I just want to go out on a nice night ride with my favourite mare."

"I thought I was your favourite girl," said Lisa.

"She said 'mare', Lise," said Linda.

"Good," said Lisa, sitting back on the couch with her feet tucked up under her. "I'll keep your seat warm for you."

"Thanks," said Louisa, giving her a smile. "I'll be back soon with the pizza." She put her shoes and a jacket on, and was soon out the front door, where her mare Smokeeye was waiting, tied up near the house. The Andalusian mare lifted her head and nickered warmly at her rider. "Hey, girl." Louisa petted her mare's nose. "Feeling up for a ride?"

"Are you sure you should still be riding me now?" asked Smokeeye.

"Well, the vet said it's okay," said Louisa. "But if you're uncomfortable, I can just get another horse to come with me on this pizza pickup."

"Ooh, pizza," said Smokeeye, pricking her ears forward. "Alright, I'll come with you." She swished her tail, and Louisa grinned and put the tack on Smokeeye, making sure to be careful of the mare's swollen belly. She was just as careful when she mounted her, not wanting to hurt her mare.

"I can still hardly believe that you're going to be a mother," said Louisa. Fortunately, the locals were by now used to her talking to her horse, having heard of her exploits.

"I know," said Smokeeye. "Even I can barely believe it, and I'm the pregnant one."

"Just take it easy, okay?" said Louisa. "I'm just glad that Starshine is smaller than you. That'll make the birth easier." Smokeeye said nothing, but Louisa could feel her horse's happiness through their special bond.

They trotted out of the fishing village, Louisa enjoying the cool evening air. The stars weren't as bright in Golden Hills Valley, but they still looked beautiful. She smiled as she stared up at them.

But the peace of the night was suddenly broken, and Louisa gasped at the sound of a puppy whimpering.

"Oh no," said Louisa. "Sexy, can you hear where that's coming from?"

"Over here," said Smokeeye, heading towards Scarecrow Hill. It was just as Louisa had feared. She hoped that it wasn't Walter, but Jack would be on full alert and would've sent her a text if his precious Basset had gone missing.

Fortunately, despite the late hour, the gates of Scarecrow Hill were still open, and Joe was still leaning on the fence and playing a game on his phone. He raised a hand to her in a wave as he rode by, and Louisa resisted the urge to chastise him for ignoring the puppy. He had his earbuds in, and clearly did not want to be disturbed. Instead, she stopped inside the gates and looked around for the puppy.

"It sounds like it's coming from over here," said Smokeeye, trotting up the hill towards the trees. That was a relief, at least the puppy wasn't at the top of the hill or over near the cliff.

"Where is it?" asked Louisa, using her phone as a torch and shining it around. At last, she saw a flash of eyes reflecting back the torchlight, and dismounted so that her large horse wouldn't scare the poor creature. "C'mon, puppy, it's alright." She walked slowly towards the puppy, remembering the animal care course she'd taken. The puppy whined and tried to get away from her, but it stayed where it was, trembling, as Louisa crouched down and held a hand out. The puppy cautiously edged towards her hand, and Louisa smiled as it sniffed her fingers.

Now that she could see it properly, Louisa discovered that the puppy was actually quite wolf-like in appearance. Its shaggy fur was grey, like the wolves that guarded Pi's swamp and the Ancient Tree in the Firgrove mountains.

"Are you done here? I'm just about to lock up here for the night and... oh, sorry," said Joe, stepping away as the puppy yelped and retreated back into the trees.

"I was riding to the gates to get pizza when I heard this whimpering," said Louisa. "So I came in here to investigate and found this poor little guy."

"Aww, poor little thing," said Joe, crouching down so that the pup would feel less threatened. "Sometimes the wolves get in here and have pups, and I guess this little one must've been the runt if he was on his own. That or something happened to his mother. He doesn't look sick or injured."

"Oh no, poor baby," said Louisa, stretching out a hand. The wolf pup sniffed her hand again, then gave it a careful lick. "Do you think it'd be okay for me to take him home?"

"Well, it's gotta be better than living in here," said Joe. "The scarecrows still aren't all uncursed, and there's the witches. Then there's the race..."

"I can't leave him to that fate," said Louisa. "I'll take him to the vet first thing in the morning, to check for worms and fleas and all that other nasty stuff."

"And to learn how to look after a wild animal," said Joe. "It's not gonna be like raising a domestic dog."

"I know," said Louisa. "I'll do some research, including talking to Mrs Hill, so I can care for him properly."

"Heh, I bet your friend'll be jealous," said Joe. 

"Who, Jack?" asked Louisa.

"Yeah, I've seen him coming up and watching the wolves," said Joe with a chuckle as he gently scratched the wolf pup behind the ears.

"He lives up to his name," said Louisa. "I'd better be going, though. Hopefully this little one won't be afraid of my horse." She picked it up, and the pup wriggled slightly but snuggled into her chest when she held it close. She discovered, upon giving it a look, that it was a male wolf. She'd have to get him neutered, or there would be many half-wolf dogs running around the country.

"And hopefully your horse isn't afraid of the wolf," said Joe. "Especially given her condition."

"She's fine," said Louisa. "Hold him for a sec, will you?" Joe took the wolf pup, and held him while Louisa swung herself up into the saddle. Then, Joe handed the puppy up to her, and Louisa carefully put the pup in the saddle bag. He'd be alright in there, none of her other animals fell out.

"You right?" asked Joe.

"Yep," said Louisa with a nod. "Onwards to pizza!"

She rode off, and arrived at the gates moments before the pizza delivery car did.

"You know, you could've taken the ferry," said Louisa.

"I'll remember that next time," said the woman who handed her the pizzas. She raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you should be riding a mare that pregnant, and with a wolf pup in a saddle bag?"

"Trust me, if she had a problem, she'd tell me," said Louisa. She gave the woman a tip despite her criticism, and rode off with the pizzas balanced carefully on Smokeeye's rump and the drinks and garlic bread in the other saddle bag. It always amazed her how horses in Jorvik could carry items on their back without spilling anything, but it was a very useful skill.

"I thought you were getting the pizza," said Lisa when Louisa walked in with the wolf pup at her heels and the pizzas stacked in her arms.

"Yeah, I did," said Louisa. "But I also found this little guy."

"Well, that makes the movie choice a little more fitting," said Linda, holding up the video case. Louisa grinned.

"And that can be his name," said Louisa, bending down to pet her new fur baby after Lisa took the pizzas from her. "Balto."


End file.
